gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rose's Turn
Rose's Turn by Ethel Merman is featured in Laryngitis, the eighteenth episode of Season One. The song is originally performed by Ethel Merman in the musical Gypsy: A Musical Fable as the finale and it was also performed by Patti Lupone (Kurt's idol) in the 2008 Broadway Revival of the musical. It was written by Stephen Sondheim and Jule Styne. It is performed by Kurt, with his name in lights at the end of the song. Kurt becomes frustrated that his father is still spending more time with Finn (in the episode, Kurt dresses like his dad and pretends he's no longer gay while singing Mellencamps' Pink Houses ''and dating Brittany) and sings this song to express his acceptance of his personality. He expresses his anger at the way his father seems to ignore him, for the 'son' he always wanted (Finn). Burt overhears his performance, and reassures Kurt that he still loves him. Lyrics '''Kurt:' All that work, and what did it get me? Why did I do it? Scrapbooks full of me in the background. Give 'em love, and what does it get ya? What does it get you? One quick look as each of 'em leaves you. All your life, and what does it get ya? Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage. They take bows, and you're battin' zero. I had a dream. I dreamed it for you, Dad. It wasn't for me, Dad. And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be, Miss Rachel Berry? Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn? Don't I get a dream for myself? Starting now, it's gonna be my turn! Gangway, world, get off of my runway! Starting now I bat a thousand! This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and... Everything's coming up Kurt! Everything's coming up Hummel! Everything's coming up Kurt! This time for me (ha ha ha ha ha)! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! Fooooor meeeeeeee! Yeeaaah! Trivia *Only a small portion of the song is sung in the episode. Some of the lyrics was changed to fit Kurt's storyline. These are the lines which were changed: **"Everything's coming up Rose; everything's coming up Rose's" is changed to "Everything's coming up Kurt; everything's coming up Hummel." **"June" and "Herbie" were changed to "Dad." **"Gypsy Rose Lee" was changed to "Rachel Berry" as a possible reference to Kurt the Defying Gravity diva-off in Wheels. *Kurt would later sing Some People, also from Gypsy, in Funeral. *During both the performances of Rose's Turn and Some People, Kurt wore clothes with little skulls on them. *After Kurt sings the lines "All that work and what did it get me?", Dominic Barnes, the actor who portrays Trent, is seen walking by. Gallery rosesturn1.jpg rosesturn2.png rosesturn3.png rosesturn4.png rosesturn5.png rosesturn6.png rosesturn7.png rosesturn8.png rosesturn9.png rosesturn10.png rosesturn11.jpg rosesturn12.png rosesturn13.png rosesturn14.png rosesturn15.png rosesturn16.png rosesturn17.png rosesturn18.png rosesturn19.png rosesturn20.jpg rosesturn21.png Rose's Turn (El Turno De Kurt) Videos [[Video:Rose's Turn-Gypsy-Ethel Merman|thumb|left|300px|Skip to 2:20 for the start of the part featured in Glee.]]thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|Patti Lupone - 2008 Broadway Revival Navigational Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One